Thammaron
Deze pagina moet niet verward worden met de demon Agrith-Naar. Thammaron was een Elder-Demon, en de enige bevestigde. Hij diende Zamorak tijdens de Second- en Third Age. Hij hielp Zamorak met het verslaan van Zaros. Door zijn loyale positie, werd hij aangewezen door Zamorak als zijn hoofd-luitenant en kreeg het bevel over een groot leger. Hij staat vooral bekend om zijn aanval op de woestijnstad Uzer, die hij compleet vernietigde. Uiteindelijk werd hij verjaagd door een groot leger Golems en werd verslagen door de Mahjarrat genaamd Azzanadra. Hoewel hij sinds de Third Age overleden is, speelt hij een belangrijke rol in de The Golem quest. Geschiedenis Weinig is bekend over Thammaron voor de aanslag van Zamorak op Zaros. Het is wel bekend dat Thammaron een Elder-Demon was. Op het moment is hij de enige bevestigde Elder-Demon die is vrijgekomen. Er wordt echter vanuit gegaan dat K'ril Tsutsaroth ook een Elder-Demon is maar dit is nooit bevestigd. Waarschijnlijk was Thammaron actief tijdens de Second Age van Gielinor onder het bevel van de god Zaros. Hij stond onder het bevel van Zaros's generaal Zamorak. Hij had een hoge status en kon gemakkelijk het fort van Zaros betreden. Thammaron was van de hoogste demonische adel, en zijn huishouden behoorde tot de meest nobele tijdens zijn bewind. Onder zijn talloze bedienden was Alathazdrar, een befaamde demon butler die later zou dienen voor Delrith. Vandaag is hij te vinden in East Ardougne, waar hij weinig zal spreken van zijn tijd in het huishouden van Thammaron. De opstand De generaal van Zaros, een Mahjarrat genaamd Zamorak, had plannen om Zaros te verhelpen. Zamorak wist in het geheim een groot aantal wezens te vergaren om hem te helpen met het plan. Thammaron was één van de wezens die hem hielp met de opstand tegen Zaros. De Staff of Armadyl viel in de handen van Zamorak. Samen met zijn bondgenoten, viel Zamorak, Zaros aan in zijn eigen troon kamer. Thammaron hielp echter mee met het verslaan van de lijfwachten van Zaros zodat Zamorak, Zaros kon aanvallen. Zamorak wist met de staf al de goddelijke krachten van Zaros in hem op te zuigen. Zamorak liet Zaros verbannen uit Gielinor. De andere goden, ondanks hun hatelijke relaties tegen Zaros, lieten Zamorak verbannen uit Gielinor. Zamorak's volgers hielden zich verborgen omdat de andere goden het nu op hen gemunt hadden. De verbanning van Zamorak duurde niet lang, doordat Zamorak al snel weer wist terug te keren op Gielinor. Vernietiging van Uzer Door de terugkeer van Zamorak brak de God Wars uit. Zamorak bezat echter over een veel groter leger dan ervoor, en nu alle volgelingen weer tevoorschijn kwamen bleek Zamorak erg krachtig te zijn. Door Thammarons bijdrage, werd hij benoemd als Zamorak's hoofd-luitenant. Zamorak wist veel van zijn oude gebieden terug te veroveren. Thammaron kreeg de woestijn stad Uzer toegewezen om het te veroveren, dat vroeger een welvarende stad was, die gebouwd was sinds de Second Age. Tussen de jaren 3.000 en 4.000 van de Third Age, lanceerde Thammaron een grote aanval op de stad uit. Uzer werd beschermd door duizenden getrainde Clay Golems. Het leger van Golems was in staat om de aanval af te weren die Thammaron gelanceerd had. Na zijn nederlaag wist hij dat een directe aanval niet zou werken, dus formuleerde hij een plan om de stad te veroveren van binnenuit. Vanuit zijn demonische rijk, opende hij een portaal naar het ondergrondse netwerk van de stad, waardoor hij en zijn leger, de soldaten en de bijna ondoordringbare verdediging wisten te omzeilen. De mensen van Uzer waren al snel overrompeld en ze werden gedreven om te vluchten. Als een maatregel in de laatste instantie, werd de stad ingezet met een team van elite Golems, die waren gezegend in de naam van het Desert Pantheon. De Golems wisten Thammaron en het grootste deel van zijn horde terug te drijven in zijn dimensie, waar Thammaron uiteindelijk in geslaagd was om het portaal te sluiten met een zwakke barrière, zodat de Golems er niet door konden. Hoewel hij de eerste aanval overleefd had, waren de wonden al toegebracht aan hem. Thammaron stierf in zijn dimensie aan zijn verwondingen. Na Thammaron's dood Tegen de tijd van zijn overlijden, was Uzer volledig verwoest. De weinige overlevenden van de aanval waren waarschijnlijk gestorven in de daaropvolgende gevechten tussen de slag tussen de Saradominist en Zamorakian strijdkrachten in het noorden van de woestijn. Het is mogelijk, dat sommigen van hen wisten te ontsnappen naar de opkomende stad van de Menaphites, Sophanem in het verre zuiden. Het portaal dat Thammaron had geopend staat tot de dag van vandaag nog open. De overwinning van de volgelingen van Thammaron was van korte duur. Azzanadra, een van de weinige overgebleven Zarosian Mahjarrats, ontdekte resterende troepen van Thammaron toen ze voorbereid waren voor verdere veldslagen. Met bijna een god-achtig vermogen, wist Azzanadra in zijn eentje het leger van Thammaron te verslaan. Uiteindelijk had de strijd geen overwinnaar. Het diende om de nabijgelegen stad Ullek te waarschuwen, maar die viel al snel door de demon Balfrug Kreeyath. Hoewel Ullek viel, waren de slachtoffers klein door het gevolg van de waarschuwing die ze kregen na de val van Uzer. Slechts één overlevende van de slag wist het te overleven tot het hedendaagse tijdperk: één enkele Clay Golem. Nadat hij geprogrammeerd was om de demon te doden, was hij er niet van bewust dat Thammaron was overleden aan zijn verwondingen. Hierdoor bleef hij geloven dat hij zijn taak nog moest vervullen. Meer dan 2000 jaar zwierf hij nutteloos rond, rond de afgebrokkelde stad. Tijdens de The Golem quest, zullen spelers ontdekken dat Thammaron dood is, en de golem herprogrammeren om hem bewust te maken van de situatie. Na het voltooien van de The Golem en Shadow of the Storm quests, kunnen spelers nog steeds het hol van Thammaron bezoeken, waar zijn skelet en juwelen troon gevonden kunnen worden. en:Thammaron Categorie:Non-player characters Categorie:Overleden Characters Categorie:Demons Categorie:Zamorakian Categorie:Deelnemers aan de God Wars